Double Life
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: John was married to his high school sweetheart Brianne. They had been married for a long time and were happy together, but the sparks had fizzled out. THEN John met Mindy.She was everything Brianne wasn't...and then some. But when tragedy strikes and everything goes to hell in a handbasket, John's double life is turned upside down. This is the rise and fall of John's double life
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I don't own John Cena or WWE or anything WWE-related. I also don't follow any particular anything, so please keep an open mind. Please read and review! Thanks!

John was married to his high school sweetheart Brianne. They had been married for a long time and were happy together, but a part of John still felt like something was missing. He just didn't know quite what. They got along really well, it was just…something he couldn't put his finger on. Brianne was not a big fan of John's work and hated going on the road with him. So she never did.

Then he happened to meet Mindy. Mindy was exactly what John had been missing. And before he knew it, he was dating Mindy too. Mindy worked from home and had a very flexible schedule, so she would go on the road with John and they had become very close very fast.

This is the story of the rise (and fall) of John's double life.

Brianne eagerly awaited John's arrival. He had been gone for two weeks straight. He had a lot of promotions and appearances to do, so it didn't pay for him to fly back and forth. She hated when he was scheduled like that, but what could she do? And she hated going out on the road, so she just hung back and took care of all of the house stuff and bills.

She went through, straightened the house up real nice, arranged the new magazines on the coffee table, and had prepared a great "welcome home" dinner. Made sure she had all of John's favorites ready.

**MEANWHILE…**

John kissed Mindy sweetly on the plane as they were landing. Once the plane landed, John and Mindy kissed goodbye and John headed towards his house, and Mindy headed out towards hers. She knew that they were very early in their relationship, and didn't expect too much yet.

And in a way, it was nice. They had their time together, yet they still had time apart and they weren't too smothering of each other. She liked the way their relationship was. And John had explained that he was married, but at this time he couldn't afford to start what would be a nasty divorce. Mindy hated being the other woman, but she understood why it would be bad so she stayed patient and just waited to see where their relationship went. Right now it was laid back and going well.

John pulled into the driveway of their house and Brianne rushed outside and greeted him with a big hug and kiss. They kissed passionately and she wrapped her legs around his hips and held on tight. "I missed you John."

"I missed you too babe." John said with a smile.

"I've got dinner cooking and it'll be ready shortly." Brianne replied with another kiss. "Do you want me to pour you some wine?"

John nodded and carried his stuff inside. As he came down from the bedroom Brianne met him at the bottom of the stairs with his glass. "Here you go."

"Thanks. It was a brutal two weeks. I'm so exhausted." John replied as he took a drink. "How was everything around here?"

"Really good! I worked a lot of overtime, hung out with my girls, had a spa day, made sure the cleaning lady got everything taken care of, and then did some last minute straightening. All in all it was good." Brianne explained.

John pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. Brianne was definitely a high-maintenance woman. She always had to have name-brand things at name-brand prices. She had always been a spoiled woman, and when he tried to break the habit, things did NOT go well at all. So he gave up and did the best he could to keep her happy. Maybe her high-maintenance was one of the things that were keeping them apart. He used to like that in women, but things with Mindy were so simple, so easy and so…different.

They talked about his work and what all she did for hers while he was gone, then sat down and enjoyed the nice meal that Brianne had made for them. After dinner, they enjoyed dessert and then headed upstairs and enjoyed each other…twice.

The next morning, Brianne woke up and found herself alone in bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was around the time John would be out jogging. Brianne worked out all the time, but usually inside of a gym.

She got up, and got in the shower. By the time she was out of the shower, John was back home and in the kitchen making coffee. "Morning!"

"Morning John. I'm SO glad you're making coffee." She said giving him a kiss.

"Did I keep you up too late last night?" He teased as he handed her a coffee mug and kissed her again.

"Ha Ha…No, not too late. Just feeling lazy. What do we have on the agenda today?" She asked as she began to sip her morning coffee.

"I was thinking of hitting up the grocery store, otherwise nothing too major. What about you?" John asked.

"Well, funny you should ask. I was thinking that it was time I get my hair done and I thought we could hit up the Mall together. We haven't done that in awhile." Brianne began to play footsie with him as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"You want to be lazy, yet you want to hit the mall? Babe, I've been gone for two weeks. I really don't think today would be a great day for the Mall." John replied reluctantly.

But Brianne was not having it. "Honey, you're home for what two maybe three days? Then you're right back out on the road. All I'm asking for is a nice day out just the two of us. We can get some shopping done; you could do some of your own shopping while I do something for me. So can't you at least do this for me?"

John fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright, today is Mall day. I'm gonna jump in the shower."

Brianne smiled a very satisfied smile, "I'll go start getting ready."

He kissed her cheek very briefly and sighed as he headed up to their room.

Brianne sat down at her large, lighted There's no way I could leave the house like that."

"But you're beautiful no matter what your hair looks like. Let's just go."

She patted his towel-covered butt, "You're very sweet, but you know me better than that. I'm almost done."

John sat around watching her as she finally finished straightening her hair, then re-doing a few sections just to see her grab it all and pull it into a ponytail. He fought the urge to scream out in frustration.

"Ok, I'm ready!" She called. Brianne grabbed her $800 purse and her $400 sunglasses and slipped on her $1300 shoes and walks downstairs.

John reached over and picked up his wallet off of his dresser as he heard her call up the stairs, "C'mon aren't you ready yet? Let's get going or we'll be late for my appointment."

He grumbled under his breath and headed downstairs.

As they were on their way to the mall, John pulled into his favorite coffee hut.

"What are you doing? Why are we here? WE already had coffee today. We're going to be late!" Brianne shrieked.

John ordered his coffee and pulled around to the pay window.

"What are you doing?" She asked furiously.

"Getting another coffee. I'm going to need it."

"But you didn't even ask me if I wanted one." She replied sternly.

"You didn't seem like you wanted one, I'm sorry." John said quietly as he paid. "Do you want one?"

"Not now I don't. God John, we've been married for how long yet you didn't even THINK about me." Brianne replied angrily.

"Look Brianne, I'm sorry. It was a long two weeks on the road and I'm still tired. And right now I'm done with this fight. Let's just drop it." He said as he took his coffee and began to head to the mall.

"OH…sure. I'll just drop it…like I always have to drop everything. JUST get to the mall, Ok? Can we do that. I'm SO done with this discussion right now." Brianne replied shaking her head and staring out the window with a very snooty look on her face.

John parks at the Mall and pats her knee, "Babe, I'm really sorry about the coffee. I honestly just spaced it. I know usually you don't like to drink too much caffeine. Let's get you to the salon."

She smiled, "Aww…thanks John. I agree, let's go." And she took her hand.

John let another sigh escape him as they walked in. "You know, you're already beautiful, you don't need anything done."

"Aren't you sweet?" Brianne replied as they arrived at the front door of the salon. "Will you be in the waiting room when I'm done?"

"Yup, I'll be there. See you later sweetie." And he kissed her goodbye. John walked as fast as he could to get the hell out of there.

He pulled out his cell phone and text Mindy. "Save me pls…uber-bitch mode in full effect."

Mindy quickly text back, "Aww…I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to make it better the next time I see you."

John began to do some of his own shopping, when his work phone went off. He quickly grabbed it. Found out that he was needed to fulfill an urgent wish for Make-a-Wish. John agreed right away without giving it a second thought.

He text Brianne, "Babe, I'm really sorry but I need to fulfill an urgent wish for Make-a-Wish. I've gotta fly out tonight, so I'm going to take a cab home and pack up and head to the airport."

Brianne text back, "WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me? You were just gone for 2 weeks. Are you ever going to be able to spend time with me?"

"Babe, it's Make-a-Wish. A child is dying and their wish is to meet me. What else am I going to say?" John text back as he headed towards the transit station.

"I can read John. I know what it's for but seriously WTF?!" She angrily replied.

John was still stunned by her response when she text again. "Alright fine whatever."

He shook his head, "Look, I was going to surprise you, but I have to go. I booked you first-class flight to fly home to spend time with our parents and I'll be there Tuesday morning. I promise. And I'll be off for a full week."

"Aww…that's so sweet! I love it! I can't wait! I love you so much." Brianne text back.

"I emailed you the flight information and your ticket info. I'll call you tonight. Love you wifey." John replied.

Without skipping a beat, he text Mindy. "Hey, I got a Wish request. Wanna join me? I can spend a few hours at your place and then we need to hit the airport."

She smiled, "I'd love that. You've got the key to my place. I'll be waiting for ya."

John deleted their conversation and smiled as the cab pulled up in front of his place. He paid and headed inside to pack and take off.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying and giving this story a chance! Thanks to KinleyOrton for helping me co-write this, without her this would not have been possible! **

John walked into Mindy's townhome and locked the door behind him. He could feel himself relax as he walked to the bedroom.

There he found Mindy lying on the bed in a deep purple nightie with her hair falling around her shoulders. "Wow, you look great!"

She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes and smiled. "Thanks. I figured you might like it." Mindy patted the spot on the bed next to her, "Come sit down you look stressed."

He grinned and stripped down to his underwear and sat on the bed by Mindy. "Yeah, I am. I'm so fuckin' sick of all of the bullshit."

Mindy nodded, they had been together for a long time but she never gave her opinion. They knew their relationship and that was it. End of story. She began to massage his shoulders as he sat down by her. "You are very tense."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. Tell me what to do."

Mindy shook her head, "I can't. All I can tell you is that you said divorcing her right now isn't a good idea."

John groaned as Mindy began to massage a very tense spot, "Damn that feels good. And it's giving me a really good idea." He wrapped his arms around Mindy and pulled her onto his lap and began to passionately caress her and make out with her.

Mindy melted into his touch. The two were soon lost in each other's bodies and they make love in the glow of the moonlight cascading in through her window.

The next day Mindy and John were on their way to his next show. He held her hand as they drove to the airport. They laughed and talked about what was going on with his storyline and what type of appearances he has coming up.

Everything was just so laid back and easy going with Mindy. John loved spending time with her. She was a great person inside and out. And Mindy loved charity work, she did her own without any prompting.

But, John still felt very torn as to his marriage. He couldn't help but wonder that if he spent more time and more effort towards his marriage, would it get better? Was there still a chance for him and Brianne to go back to the way things were?

**11 WEEKS LATER**

Mindy began pacing back and forth. John hadn't been spending much time with her, he had really been putting his heart into his marriage. He never came out and told her that, but she wasn't stupid. And she knew damn well that their relationship was temporary so she tried not to let it bother her too much…But she couldn't help it. She had fallen in love with him. And this wasn't helping.

She pulled out her phone and sent John a text, "Hey, is there any chance you could come over before you leave? I need to talk to you."

It took awhile, but John finally responded, "Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit."

Mindy let out an exasperated sigh and walked into the kitchen. She fixed herself a salad and sat down on the couch and flipped through her DVR.

About an hour later, she heard the door open and in walked John. "Mindy? I'm here."

She got up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "Hey Mindy. How've you been?"

Mindy took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, "We need to talk…about us."

John nodded his head. He knew this talk was coming. She deserved someone who would be there all the time and be there for her the way she deserved.

"I need to know where we stand. I know that you've been working on your marriage, and that's great. I want nothing but for you to be happy. But…*her eyes started to well up with tears* I need to know. Things are changing for me and I need to know where you'll be. With her, or with me."

"What's going on? I mean…you're right. I shouldn't keep stringing you along. I know that next week is our six month anniversary and I really need to figure my shit out." John said as he ran his hand over his head.

"John, I'm pregnant. And I'm really sorry, but I'm not having an abortion." Mindy came right out and laid it on the line.

"Wait a minute…You're WHAT?!" John exclaimed. "We've always been careful, that can't be possible."

"Condoms break John. Ours have a few times, and I would HOPE you know that. You are the only man I've been with."

"FUCK," John hissed as he sat down. He wasn't even ready to have children with his wife, let alone with his girlfriend. He was ready to break it off with her. When he looked up and saw Mindy's eyes filled with tears and worry, he got up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted." Mindy said quietly as she hugged John and laid her head on his shoulder.

John rubbed her back, "It's ok, look I know this isn't what we planned on, but let's sit down and figure this out and talk about it. We're going to be ok."

As they sat down, John still couldn't help but think, "What the hell did I do now?" But he was trying to stay level-headed.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
